


Life Is Like A Ball Of Beauty (And It Makes You Just Wanna Cry)

by wildekinder



Series: What Came Before Won’t Count Anymore [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan’s taking care of the kiddos, F/M, Fluff, I love Zoevan, It’s pure and gentle, They’re a Family, Will probably make this a series of one shots, Zoe is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: Sleepy Zoe, two children, and good husband Evan.





	Life Is Like A Ball Of Beauty (And It Makes You Just Wanna Cry)

When the baby started crying again Evan muted the baby monitor so it wouldn’t wake Zoe up as she slept peacefully. He carefully got out of bed to go check on the crying baby, who was probably hungry. He knew he failed at his attempt to let Zoe sleep when he heard her voice asking him what was going on.

He leaned down over the bed and placed a soft and slow kiss to her lips, something he could only really do in moments like this now that they had two kids. When he pulled away he pulled the blankets over her to make sure she was warm.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll handle the baby.”

His voice was gentle and quiet like usual, which was the reason Zoe almost immediately drifted back to sleep.

Evan carefully exited their bedroom, going to the one beside theirs to pick up their crying little girl and start to rock her as he went to warm up a bottle.

The baby wailed as Evan made her bottle as quickly as he could and settled in the rocking chair downstairs. He didn’t really feel like dealing with the baby gates they had at both the top and bottom of the stairs and possibly waking his wife and other child up.

He made sure they were both comfortable (well, he made sure the baby was comfortable and he was comfortable enough) and finally gave her the bottle. He smiled as she began to calm down and let himself relax.

“There we go, Lily. That’s just what you wanted, isn’t it?”

He couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with this little girl who looked just like her mother every time he looked at her. He felt incredibly lucky that both of his children did. They had a few of Evan’s traits: Lucas had his nose, Lily had his eyes, but overall they looked just like Zoe. And Evan loved that.

When Lily finally finished her bottle, Evan burped her and finally made the venture back upstairs to put the now sleeping baby in her crib.

After successfully completing his mission, he returned to his bedroom and unmuted the monitor, slowly getting back into bed and kissing Zoe’s shoulder gently.

“I love you.”

The quiet words muttered while his wife was half asleep still made his heart skip like they did the first day.

He simply draped an arm around her and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

The pair was woken up no more than an hour later when their three year old climbed into their bed and situated himself directly in the middle of the sleeping bodies who were practically glued together.

“Mommy, daddy, wake up! It’s morning!”

Zoe rolled over to look at the clock. “Luke, it’s not six o’clock yet, let mommy and daddy sleep.”

Lucas shook his head violently before moving to Zoe, his face directly in front of hers, noses touching. “But Luke’s awake so you gotta be awake!”

Evan was mostly awake at this point and out of bed, picking the little boy up. “C’mon, Lukie, let’s let mommy sleep. I’ll come play with you.”

Zoe turned over and mouthed a “thank you” to Evan as he grabbed the baby monitor and headed into the playroom.

If there was one thing Evan had learned in his years dating Zoe, it was that she is not and never will be a morning person. Despite her ability to smile through their children waking them up and even sometimes friends or very rarely Evan, she would be grumpy all day. And Evan would be the one to handle it. So, needless to say, Evan tried to avoid that in the first place.

It wasn’t until almost seven, after he had fed Lily again and played more than twenty different games with Lucas that Zoe had finally joined them in the playroom. She sat on the child sized couch with her coffee mug in her hands, a death grip on it like it was the only thing keeping her alive. And with two kids under three and another one planned, it was.

Baby Lily was in her sleeper and Lucas was contained for a short amount of time, playing Angry Birds on Evan’s phone.

Evan took his seat next to Zoe on the couch that was far too small for both of them and kissed her cheek. “Good morning.”

Before he could kiss her cheek Zoe placed a hand in between her cheek and his lips. “Good morning. Kisses are only acceptable when I’m half asleep and you’re not sitting on me.”

Evan stood up and knelt down in front of Lily. “Mommy doesn’t want kisses, does my baby girl want some?”

He smiled as he began to kiss Lily’s forehead and cheeks, his heart swelling when he pulled away and she had a large smile displayed on her face.

“Oh, how I love you, Lily Grace.”

Zoe, although half asleep, couldn’t help but smile at the three most important people in her life, all happy as of right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I started this with the hope of eventually writing Uncle Connor babysitting the kids and teaching them how to curse


End file.
